This invention describes a shielding enclosure for any purpose and by way of a particular example a shielding enclosure for appliances such as food processors, blender and the like.
Frequently, it is necessary to provide a low profile enclosure for isolating an activity occurring within an enclosure. One example is to shield the surrounding environment from the activity in the enclosure, for example, to shield the surrounding environment from noise. Another example is to shield the activity within the enclosure from the surrounding environment, for example, to shield a process or an item from air currents. The shielding could be used for example as a laboratory hood or a bread box.
Many appliances, and particularly many kitchen appliances, have powerful motors and related components that generate a substantial noise level. Food processors and blenders, for instance, can be extremely noisy whether in a residential or commercial setting. The operation of an appliance can make communication difficult. This noise can be very disruptive. For instance, a blender at a restaurant or bar may make communication between a bartender and patron very difficult. It is desirable, therefore, to have a sound enclosure to reduce or minimize the sound created by an appliance.
Appliances, and particularly blenders, can also be inadvertently knocked over. For instance, in a commercial setting of a restaurant or bar, a blender can be a problem for a bartender trying to service all the needs of multiple customers. It is desirable, therefore, to have a surrounding structure to help support a blender.
The tradeoff for obtaining sound reduction is that conventional devices may require a significant amount of clear space behind and above the appliance in order to open a sound reduction guard and obtain access to the appliance. If space is tight, then bulky sound reduction covers are not practical.
Conventional sound reduction guards that rotate may also be awkward with respect to controlling the speed of rotation of the cover guard. As a result, the cover can inadvertently be slammed open or closed. This may cause damage to a sound guard cover not to mention that it may also injure the finger of a user.
In addition, it is important that any sound reduction covers provide for easy access to an appliance. Some sound reduction products are wrapped around or so completely enclose an appliance that it is difficult to get inside and have access to or remove the appliance or a component thereof such as a blender jar.
Accordingly, it is a feature of the present invention to solve the forgoing problems and provide effective enclosures. The present shielding enclosure provides reduced noise as well as convenient and accessible housing for an appliance mounted within the enclosure. Further, the shielding enclosure has a low profile to take up minimal counter and overhead space during use.
The invention is directed to an enclosure comprising a base having a fixed wall and first and second shields defining moveable walls and being pivoted at spaced locations with respect to the base. A lost motion coupling connects the first and second shields, whereby rotation of one shield on the base drives the other shield to rotate on the base, and encloses a space defined by the walls.
In a more specific aspect, the lost motion coupling is a pin-in-slot connection.
In a still more specific aspect, the shields nest one within the other when the enclosure is open.
In one embodiment, the shielding enclosure comprises a base, a front shield and a top shield. The base is adapted to be fixedly mounted onto a surface, the base comprising a back wall and a first pair of sidewalls connected to the back wall. The sidewalls extend outwardly from the back wall, and each sidewall includes a first pin and a second pin. The first pins and second pins are parallel to each other. The front shield is adapted to be rotatably mounted onto the base and slidingly connected to the top shield. The front shield has an arcuate front panel and a second pair of sidewalls connected to the front panel. The sidewalls extend outwardly from the concave side of the front panel. The second pair of sidewalls each have a third pin and first aperture adapted to receive a corresponding first pin. The top shield is adapted to be rotatably mounted onto the base and slidingly connected to the front shield. The top shield comprises an arcuate top panel and a third pair of sidewalls connected to the top panel. Those sidewalls extend outwardly from the concave side of the top panel. The third pair of sidewalls each have a second aperture adapted to receive a corresponding second pin and first slot adapted to slidingly receive the third pin. The rotation of the front shield around an axis defined by the first pins simultaneously actuates rotation of the top shield around an axis defined by the second pins with the actuation caused by the movement of the third pin in the slot. Each of the first, second and third pairs of sidewalls is connected to the base, front plate and top plate, respectively, in a substantially perpendicular relationship. Still further, a first radius defined by the shortest distance between the first aperture and the front plate may be less than a second radius defined by the shortest distance between the second aperture and the top plate. The arcuate front panel defines a segment of a substantially circular curve defined by the first radius. The arcuate top panel may also define a segment of a substantially circular curve wherein a third radius of the curve of the top panel is larger than the second radius and wherein the rotation of the top shield around the second pins is eccentric to a circular curve defined by a third radius. Also, the slot may not be a straight line and the slot may further be adapted to decrease the rotation speed of the linked shields at the beginning and/or end of the rotation cycle.
In a further embodiment, a shielding enclosure may comprise a base, a front shield and a top shield. The base is adapted to be fixedly mounted onto a surface. The base includes a back wall and first pair of sidewalls connected to the back wall and extending outwardly from the back wall. The front shield is adapted to be rotatably mounted onto the base and slidingly connected to the top shield. The front shield has an arcuate front panel and second pair of sidewalls connected to the front panel and extending outwardly from the concave side of the front panel. The top shield is adapted to be rotatably mounted onto the base and slidingly connected to the front shield. The top shield has an arcuate top panel and third pair of sidewalls connected to the top panel and extending outwardly from the concave side of the top panel. The first pair of sidewalls is rotatably connected to the second pair of sidewalls by a first pin. The first pair of sidewalls is rotatably connected to the third pair of sidewalls by a second pin. And the second and third pairs of sidewalls are slidingly connected by a third pin in a slot wherein rotation of the front shield around an axis defined by the first pins simultaneously actuates rotation of the top shield around an axis defined by the second pins with the actuation caused by the movement of the third pin in the slot. Each of the first, second and third pairs of sidewalls may be connected to the base, front plate and top plate respectively in a substantially perpendicular relationship. Also, the arcuate front panel may be adapted to rotate in a first arc inside a second arc defined by the rotation of the top panel. Further, the slot may not be a straight line and the slot can be adapted to decrease the rotation speed of the linked shields at the beginning and/or the end of the rotation cycle.